


Niall On Crutches

by Madforonedirection



Category: Narry - Fandom, Niall-centric - Fandom, Niam - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Ziall - Fandom, Zianourry - Fandom, nouis - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crutches, Cute!niall, Fluff, Narry - Freeform, Niall Centric, Niall!centric, Niall-centric, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, british awards, hurt!Niall, niall - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, sad!Niall, upset!Niall, ziall, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madforonedirection/pseuds/Madforonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall on crutches is adorable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

——————————————————————————————————————————-  
Niall was tired…   
He was tired of all the babying, he was tired if everyone crowding him…   
He hasn’t seen his boys in a long time and he misses them dearly…   
Sure they text, they call but that’s different then them being there to see him.   
One week till the Brit Awards and he’s on his way to London with his crutches and weak leg.   
He was scared, what if he fell, what if he tripped?  
Would they laugh? Would they look at him in disgust?   
Niall shook his head grabbing his carry on…   
“Flight 37: To London, England” a woman’s voice calls over the speakers.

–—————————————————————————————————————————-

Niall pulled his hoodie over his head. Heaving himself up with his crutches he hobbles towards the exit. Slowly leaving the hall he steps into the large stuffed room where tons of fans watched his every move. He would meet the boys at Zayn’s flat.   
Shuffling into the van, he immediately collapses in exhaustion.   
Niall sighed closing his eyes.

—————————————————————————————————————————-

"Do you think he’s dead?" Niall heard a familiar high voice, and a finger poking his cheek.   
“Be quiet Lou, he’s just sleeping…” Liam answered annoyed. Niall peeled his eyes open, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.   
“Hey lads!” Niall smiled and slowly shuffled till he stumbled out of the car.   
“Zayn and Haz are inside!” Louis smiled at Niall. The other four had seen each other a couple time but Niall was in America and Ireland.   
“Okay.” Niall responded tiredly. The jet lag was slightly catching up to him. He grabbed his crutches and Liam tried not to flinch.   
As Niall tripped up the stairs he caught himself as Louis grabbed his bags and Liam opened the door. Immediately, inside Zayn and Harry surround him, bringing him into a huge hug,   
“How’s your knee , Ni?” Harry drawled out. Zayn chuckled and walked out of the room with Niall’s bags. They decided a Niall wouldn’t be by himself while he was still a bit out if it due to his surgery.  
Niall collapsed on the couch tired and sleepy.   
Liam sat next to him, “How you doing mate?” He asked, Niall shrugged and closed his eyes.

—————————————————————————————————————————-

Next thing Niall knew was he was sitting up in bed screaming his head off.   
He felt like he was going to die. A short whiff of food caught him before he was stumbling out if bed tripping over his feet, tears creating wet tracks down his cheeks, he stumbled fell and was in a matter if seconds before he was throwing up everything in his stomach over into the toilet.   
“Niall?” Liam called. He heard banging in the door. Liam opened the door and his heart sank as he saw his friend sitting over the toilet throwing up.   
When Niall finished he washed his mouth ignoring Liam.   
“Hi Liam… Dinner ready?” He asked quietly, he rubbed his mouth and Liam opened his mouth.   
Niall quickly pushed him aside and quickly hopped down the stairs.   
“Niall! I’m not done with you!” Liam called down the stairs. Niall shook his head and looked away.   
Yes he was…   
He was tired of all this babying, of all this worrying.   
He’s a 20 year old MAN! Not a 5 year old boy…


	2. Niall still on crutches...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is a tough man even on crutches...

"So, Niall? How did the surgery go?" Harry asked looking up from his food. Niall was just tossing his around on his plate, he still felt sick even after he had thrown up everything in his stomach.   
“It was good…” He mumbled his mouth seemed numb, he knew the other boys where looking at him in caution. He looked up and Zayn tilted his head staring at him with those deep brows eyes,   
“Aren’t you hungry Nialler?” Louis asked, cutting a piece of his meat. Niall shook his head and sighed. Pushing away from the table he stumbled to stand, and grabbed his stupid, stupid crutches.   
“I’m think I’m going to head to sleep…” Niall said quietly, heading out the kitchen door.   
“Be careful on the stairs lad…” Liam called after him. Niall shook his head and carefully, very slowly made his way up the stairs.   
——————————————————————-  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine Niall…” Harry whispered in his ear as Niall scrambled out of his seat to stand next to Liam. They where heading to their first interview just to update everyone and let everyone know how Niall was.   
“NIALL!”   
“OMG NIALL COME HERE!”   
“Niall, sign this will you!”   
“NIALL, WHY DO YOU IGNROE ME?”   
“NIALL, NIALL, NIALL!”

Niall stumbled back as the sentences and screams where thrown at him. He felt Zayn and Liam wrap strong arms around his waste. He was then glad for his friends support.   
When they entered the square, red building Niall collapsed in on Zayn who supported him still. Niall go his crutches back under him and he settled into a big fluffy couch.   
Niall knew he still needed help.   
He knew he couldn’t do this by himself.   
He knew.   
He just didn’t want to accept it.

NIALL HORAN IS A STRONG, INDPENDENT MAN,   
HE DIDNT WANT TO BE SEEN AS WEAK AND SAD.   
NIALL COULD DO THIS BY HIMSELF.   
YET, WHY DID HE FEEL SO ALONE,   
ITS NOT LIKE HE TRIED TO BE SASSY OR RUDE…

———————————————————————————-

Niall slowly stepped into his loose sweats and a nice white shirt. He had asked to wear sweats because his knee as bothering again.   
They where going to a nice restaurant the boys and their girlfriends. Liam had asked Sophia to come and Zayn invited Perrie. Louis and Eleanor, Kendall had accepted at the last moment and Niall was glad to see that all his friends where happy.   
He did feel lonely, like the… 9th wheel but everyone included him.  
“How’s you knee Niall?” Kendall asked gently, smiling at him.   
“Are you comfortable Niall?” Sophia nudged him.   
“Want some water Niall?” Louis asked grinning, his arm wrapped around his smiling girlfriend.   
Niall was between Liam and Zayn their girlfriends in the outside with Louis, Eleanor, Harry and Kendall on the other. All the girls got along really well. Liam pinched his side, and Zayn slid his arm around Nialls neck comfortingly. He knew the boys where here for him.

———————————————————————————

It was bad.   
Niall was screaming, he was crying, he was in PAIN.   
Niall stomped around the large room, Liam trying to calm him down. The medicine was making him crazy. Louis held Harry’s hand and Zayn was sitting on the couch. It was when Niall picked up his water glass and threw it across the room did Harry and Liam pin the small Irish boy to the wall.   
BOY! Did Niall put up a fight, he kicked Harry and punched Liam in the nose (weakly) before collapsing into their arms.   
He kept mumbling ‘I’m sorry…’ Like a mantra. Zayn sighed and rubbed Nialls back pulling him to the ground Niall curled into his side flinching as his knee curled up.   
Niall was mad still, most of his anger was gone.   
The boys knew it would happen again, and it did but they where always there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———————————-  
> A/n  
> Sorry this is so short...   
> I'm actually watching the closing Olympics right now!   
> I might update the last bit tomorrow...   
> This is just a short little multi chartered one shot...   
> Anyways yeah!   
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Niall on Crutches Ft. The Crutches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall at the Brits!

Niall knew as soon as he stepped out into the flashing lights with his band mates at his side it was going to be a very long night…

He was right of course…   
He was tired by the end, but after collecting two awards and having a smashing time afterwards it was all worth it…

"You sure you’ll be okay out there Niall?" Liam asked with worried eyes. Niall waved his hand.   
“Come on Liam! I’ll be fine, you guys will be there and life will be great!” Zayn smiled and jumped as the car came to a stuttering hault.   
“It’s a big bad world out there Nialler!” Louis teased and Niall grinned.   
“I’m ready for this!” He responded.

———————————————————————

Niall was sitting at his table with his friends when he noticed Harry leave.   
“Where’s Haz going lads?” He asked. Liam shrugged and turned back to the award ceremony. Louis didn’t acknowledge his existence but Zayn mouthed ‘To the loo!’

When they accepted their Best British Video award Harry was still nowhere to be seen.   
Niall waved it off, he was probably lost in the crowd.   
All the boys stepped up before him and he was nervous about stepping up until he felt a strong comforting, yet firm hand on his back.   
He realized it was Zayn, smiled gently and slowly made his ways up the five steps.   
At the top the boys checked him over.   
“Where missing a fifth! Anyone seen out fifth?”

———————————————————————-

All the boys where there when they won Global success award.   
“You sure your okay getting up again Niall?” Zayn asked quietly, under his breath.  
“I’m fine…” Niall said breathlessly, he slowly made his way to the stage and at the steps the five boys made their way up the stairs. Behind the cameras no one saw but Niall did trip.   
He did flail and grab on to Liam’s shirt when Liam was tugged back a bit. Nails cutch was angled awkwardly and Liam tapped Louis.   
Together the two hoisted Niall up quickly and silently.   
“Great job lads!”   
—————————————————————————

"You okay their Nialler?" The host asked as Niall stepped down the stairs using his crutches. Niall nodded and smiled at Louis who was helping him down.   
At the bottom the other three waited and that’s when everything went bad. Everyone’s attention was back at the stage so when Niall tripped, fell, and bent his knee awkwardly no one noticed except for the other four boys whom immediately looked at him worriedly. He was caught by Harry and Zayn, they brought him back to their table slowly and when Niall just shrugged and turned away the other boys where in complete shock.   
That had looked like it hurt.   
——————————————————————————

Afterwards they had an interview where Niall had trouble getting up the stairs but laughed it of as he rapped out to a song.   
Niall finally decided ‘ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! No more crutches tonight!’   
As the boys made their way to the final photo shootings, after the Brits Niall handed his crutches to a side manager. The boys where about to argue but Niall shot them glares as cold as ice.   
Harry slid a hand around his waist and they got down the stairs, then Ni I’m the middle and the other boys cautiously flitting around him, they turned and made their way to the photos.

———————————————————————————-

"I never thought that was going to end!" Liam sighed exasperated on the couch.   
“Awe, Li it was so amazing though!” Louis laughed and grabbed a beer from their fridge.   
They where all a bit tipsy but nothing terribly horrible.   
“Aye, home sweet home lads!” Zayn whispered slumping in his chair.   
“Lou, over here!” Harry called as Louis tossed him his beer.   
“Nialler you okay up there?” Liam called, as Niall was in the washroom.   
Actually Niall wasn’t okay, he couldn’t walk, he had follow before the washroom and his knee was now swollen and he couldn’t breathe.   
He couldn’t breathe.   
He couldn’t see.   
Everything hurt.   
The walls where closing in.   
All he could focus on was the pain.  
Niall was having a panic attack.   
———————————————————————————————-

Niall woke up to bright sun in a bed.   
“We didn’t take you to the hospital until we knew for sure you needed to go!” Zayn spoke up. Niall flinched, their voices where cold. Angry almost.  
“We iced your knee and gave you your asthma.” Liam said more softly.   
“Thank you…” Niall smiled cautiously.   
“Ni, why didn’t you tell us you where hurting love?” Harry asked softly petting Nialls hair gently.   
“I didn’t want you to worry…” Niall answered softly.   
The other boys smiled Niall always knew how to make the chuckle.   
—————————————————————————

It’s been a while and Nialls still not back to full health! but if course he had knee surgery.   
Will he ever be the same.   
He was taking physiotherapy so he is more active now.   
They’ve had fights, nightmares, tantrums and panic attacks but they got through it.   
The one direction boys where taking one step at a time.   
Niall was getting there.   
To walk a thousand miles, it takes the first step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...  
> This is the last chapter because it's just a small one chapter thing...   
> I'm really bad at endings but this is the first book/one shot I've actually kind of finished...   
> Thank you to anyone reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, kudos and stuff...   
> I already have the rest I'll post it at irregular times so not all at the same time..   
> Please enjoy and comment what I should fix!   
> Okay thank you!


End file.
